Sixth Year in Shino Academy
by FrostyDew
Summary: Hitsugaya is in the sixth-year class of Shino Academy, even though he has attended for only less than 1 year. Hitsugaya meets someone and they end up friends...? Can you call it friendship? Yeah, right. More like enemy-ship. Warning: sorta AU (in the same Bleach universe but follows a different storyline). Includes OCs. Apologies to anyone who doesn't like OCs :(. Also NOT YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't know why disclaimers are required. We all know that Bleach belongs to the genius, Tite Kubo, right? And we all know that I'm not a genius in writing manga, right? Thus, by using simple logic, it's quite obviously I do not own Bleach, and disclaimers are declared unnecessary.

**Author's note**: This story will introduce my OC, which I have been brainstorming for a while now. I thought him up because, as we all have noticed, Toshiro Hitsugaya is cold, and awkward in socializing. He doesn't have any real male friends, and I just thought that it would be nice if he met someone like my OC back in the Academy. It would certainly help Hitsugaya in hard times. So this character was made. (I won't reveal his name just yet)

This will take place back in the Academy, when Hitsugaya enters in the sixth year class, and meets the boy for the first time. Of course, that doesn't mean they'll become fast friends, though.

The first day for Toshiro Hitsugaya in the sixth year class. _This class probably won't be any different from the other classes_, thought Hitsugaya with disappointment. The first reaction on seeing him would be shock due to his age and appearance. After all, many who have heard of him usually expect a teenage boy, NOT a child boy. Apparently, whoever talked about him tended to fail to mention that he's short and as young looking as a seven-year-old boy. Which led to the stares when he entered a new class. Then the whispers would start. All of the whispers would doubt his intelligence and skill, because a kid couldn't possibly be a genius. However, once Hitsugaya showed his skills in practice, the whispers of doubt would change to stares of awe and fear. There would be several jealous glares too.

The genius sighed as he arrived at the door to another usual class. Better to get this over with, he supposed as he opened the door. The class's chatter stopped immediately as every student turned to look at the new addition. There was a moment of silence as the students in their seats observed the boy, while the boy remained standing. Hitsugaya had an instinct to shift a little, but his mind firmly told his body no.

Fortunately, the sensei entered only a minute then, and looked at the short person before him.

"You're the new student, right?" The teacher asked. Hitsugaya nodded in response.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, is it?" Another brief nod.

The sensei spoke again, this time to the entire class. "Alright. Class, this is the student that has moved up another year. Please treat him nicely."

"Hai, Nakano-sensei", most of the students muttered. A few just glanced at Hitsugaya with a skeptical look, while a few others had a gleam in their eyes, not of mischief, but of curiosity. Hitsugaya noted one jet-haired teenage boy sitting with his arms behind his head...and balancing the chair on only two legs. The teenager gave a smirk. Okay, that one was definitely mischievous. Probably should look out for his pranks, which could include ruining meticulous notes or embarrassing someone in front of the entire school.

Nakano-sensei directed Hitsugaya to his seat.

It was next to the now grinning boy. Oh great.

"Yo." The boy smiled as Hitsugaya sat down with a scowl. "The name's Toshiaki. Toshiro for you, right?"

"It's Hitsugaya," the white-haired boy grumbled back. "And, Toshiaki? That's a first name. What's your last name?"

"Not telling." Toshiaki stuck out his tongue. Really. Who sticks out his tongue? Only children. "It's so stiff when everyone's so bent on calling each other by last names."

"Yeah, well, you will have to get used to it. Because I'm calling you by your surname." Hitsugaya persisted.

"Not if I don't tell you my surname," Toshiaki grinned. Well. He did have a point, but Hitsugaya could still find out his last name by another way. Then Toshiaki would have to tolerate Hitsugaya calling him by his last name.

That entire conversation occurred while the teacher was writing on the board, but it had to be cut off as soon as the teacher turned and saw the two in a staring contest.

"Alright, that's enough, you two! Back to the topic, please, everyone."

The two boys (one tall and one short) turned to the board, both not sending any glance to each other the rest of the period.

The bell rang, and Hitsugaya got up, except he couldn't. He was stuck to the seat. No, wait, it was his clothes that were stuck to the seat, but how….?

Hitsugaya got his answer as Toshiaki got up and smirked, with an impish gleam in his eyes.

"Good luck with your next class, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya could feel the heat rising in his face and he was starting to see a little red in his vision. He barely remembered to shout to Toshiaki's feet running out of the classroom.

"It's not Toshiro! It's HITSUGAYA!"

**Author's Note:**

Well, Toshiaki managed to pull one over Hitsugaya on their first meeting. But will Hitsugaya get his revenge? Btw, it's just a coincidence that their names start with Toshi. I just felt that a name starting with a To would be right for this character, and when I looked through the Japanese names, Toshiaki jumped out. One of its meaning is bright and happy ;-).

I also want to know what you think of Toshiaki, even if it's flames. But one thing I hate about flames is that it prevents us from being able to discuss it rationally…(sighs) :-(

So, if you hate Toshiaki for whatever reasons, just hold the flame back and write it in a review. Then I'll explain some things and we can discuss it rationally.

BUT, if you love Toshiaki, then I'd be glad to know what you like about him.

All in all, put your options in a review! Or questions, if you have any.

I also will accept reviews that give feedback on what I need to improve in my writing.


	2. Chapter 2 Hitsugaya's Revenge

Chapter 2 - Hitsugaya's Revenge

Disclaimer: you all know what I'm going to say, so I'm not going to bother even saying it.

**Author's Note**: For all of you who have and haven't noticed that this story is marked complete… That's because I've noticed I'm not good at continuing a long-term story, and I didn't want to mark this incomplete only to let people's hopes down. So this story could have another chapter or not. I'll try my best to add chapters, but no promises. Though, I've noticed that reviews help my inspiration. No, it's not a line designed to convince readers to review. I just noticed that, honestly.

Hitsugaya steamed in his first class (the room where he met that- that annoying Toshiaki was the homeroom). It was the Basic Knowledge class, and He had arrived late - the embarrassment!

He already saw his reputation weakening in some of the classmates's eyes. All because of a prank played by that Toshiaki. Toshiaki! Hitsugaya mentally growled.

Hitsugaya would find a way to get back at Toshiaki. Admittedly, he never had played any prank before, but he would think of something. Hitsugaya the child prodigy isn't going to lose to someone who doesn't- doesn't even take his work seriously!

But for starters, he would have to find out Toshiaki's last name. It was too bothersome to continue calling him by his first name. As the teacher chattered on and on about types of hollows, Hitsugaya continued to ponder.

Now, how to find out Toshiaki's last name? Hmm...

He could ask around, but he's not comfortable enough around people to ask, and besides, people would be too much in awe or fear to answer properly. On top of that, Hitsugaya has a reputation to uphold, despite the fact that it's tarnished right now. So that idea is out.

He could eavesdrop on gossipers's conversations...No, bad idea. Other people could still notice him, and his reputation would dip once again. Additionally, Granny always taught him that eavesdropping is rude. He wasn't going to give up her teachings just to get revenge on a lazy prankster.

So he can't eavesdrop or ask around...what can he do to find out Toshiaki's last name? Obviously Toshiaki wouldn't just give it away. Ugh, does that mean Hitsugaya is doomed to call Toshiaki by his first name for the rest of the year?

Wait. Wait, there is a way. Toshiaki registered to get into Shino Academy, right? That means... The records will have his entire file, including Toshiaki's last name. Hitsugaya just had to get one look at it, and then he would finally know. He gave a small smirk at that victory, which was immediately squashed. He was still in class, and he had a reputation to protect - albeit a ruined reputation, but still a reputation.

After classes were done, Hitsugaya set out to start his plans. The records were being held in the secretary's office. The secretary or some other person was always there, meaning Hitsugaya would have to make a distraction. Something that would keep the staff busy for 20 minutes...

At dinner, he headed for the cafeteria and sat down, noting how quiet it was, at least, quieter than usual. There was nearly always a food fight in the cafeteria for some reason, but thankfully no food fight for dinner today. Hitsugaya glanced to the exit. Near the entrance of the school was the secretary's office. He had figured out that right after his mealtime was best, since all the staff would head to the cafeteria for their dinner after the students were done. Then the secretary's office would be actually deserted for once. The records most likely would be locked in a cabinet by a kido spell (there was no such thing as locks back then, and even if there were, outdated Shinigami wouldn't have them). Hitsugaya's a genius and knew enough about kido to break the kido spell and replace the kido spell afterwards.

The staff's heading into the cafeteria right now...the perfect chance! Hitsugaya, the last student for the first time, left the cafeteria, and went to the secretary office.

He searched through the records...where is Toshiaki's... It was harder since it's organized by last names in ABC order. But Hitsugaya found it! He was surprised by Toshiaki's surname, but then again, it shouldn't be too much of a surprise. It actually fit him, considering he came from a spoiled noble family.

The next day, Hitsugaya went into his homeroom, and sat into his seat. He was early, and so, the seat next to him was empty. Of course, a lazy person like Toshiaki doesn't even bother to get here early. Hitsugaya couldn't wait until Toshiaki got here so he could call Toshiaki by surname for once...

Thirty minutes later, Toshiaki entered, with the teacher right behind him.

"Good morning, Toshiro," Toshiaki sat down and waved his hand shortly.

"It's not Toshiro, it's Hitsugaya." Hitsugaya corrected. " And a good morning to you too, Shihoin."

The grin dropped from Toshiaki's face as if he just found out that Christmas isn't coming. He actually scowled, looking unhappy that his toy was taken away.

"I'm not Shihoin, I'm Toshiaki."

"Whatever, Shihoin," Hitsugaya muttered. But he felt some satisfaction at seeing Shihoin's unhappiness. Maybe Hitsugaya wouldn't need some actual revenge. Calling Toshiaki by his last name was sufficient revenge.

**Author's Note**:

Toshiaki: One. Hitsugaya: One.

Lol.

So please tell me what you like or dislike about this chapter!

Did I load too much information in a certain spot? I can do that at times so the story doesn't flow as well. Please tell me if I do!

Also, should I add a line between time skips / setting changes? Or do you like the way it's set up?


End file.
